Many kinds of ‘night guards’ have been developed to ameliorate the negative impacts of bruxism. Simple coverage of teeth does help reduce damage to teeth by providing a barrier. However, without centric occlusion/centric relation (CO/CR) discrepancy correction and without anterior guidance, this type of night guard could actually cause increased severity of bruxism. Appropriate anterior guidance in centric, long centric, straight protrusive and lateral excursions protects back teeth and reduces the muscle forces of bruxism because of the mechanically advantageous position of being anterior to the muscle power used to close the mandible. Traditionally, dentists have been able to improve CO/CR discrepancies and anterior guidance by creating a custom made and custom adjusted night guard, which typically is attached to the maxillary teeth. It is sometimes created on mandibular teeth. This appliance is custom built for a patient by a dentist considering their particular malocclusion and other factors allowing the mandible to be in centric relation with appropriate anterior guidance, and the elimination of posterior interferences, giving the patient significant relief from the damage and pain of bruxism. The applicant has provided an easy way of providing an appropriate night guard with the AGP (Anterior Guidance Package) in the previous U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/573,283. Due to the unique properties of the AGP and the special retention piece of current application, a dentist has the ability for the first time to provide for a patient an appropriate splint (night guard) that provides anterior guidance ANTERIOR to the teeth. Anterior guidance can be provided independent of the limitations of where the teeth are and at a very minimal vertical dimension. Also in the case of a severe Class II or Class III malocclusion anterior guidance can be placed ANTERIOR to the physical limitations of the teeth of the deficient arch also with minimal increase in vertical dimension. It is the purpose of the current application to facilitate the use of the AGP for the direct fabrication of an AGP splint (night guard) that provides anterior guidance ANTERIOR to any limitations of teeth accomplishing that easier, less expensively, with minimal vertical dimension increase and a GREATER mechanical advantage over the muscles of mastication as compared to any previous night guard system.